Donald Duck
Donald Duck is a major supporting protagonist from the Kingdom Hearts series. Donald is the Royal Magician of Disney Castle and the royal assistant for King Mickey. As such, his weapon of choice is a Staff. He is a major source of comic relief in the series, thanks to his rash, aggressive, and sometimes selfish tendencies, as well as his dangerously short temper, but he nonetheless remains loyal to his friends. Though he initially only cares about Sora as a means to track down King Mickey with Goofy, Donald soon grows to deeply care for him as a friend. Story 'Kingdom Hearts' One day, Donald goes to see the King in the morning, but is shocked to see that he has disappeared, leaving behind only a letter in the mouth of the King's dog Pluto, explaining his absence. Donald rushes to tell Goofy about the King's absence, but his secret is quickly discovered by Queen Minnie and Daisy when they overhear him telling Goofy what happened. King Mickey's letter explains that darkness is threatening the worlds, which appear as stars in the night sky, and have been blinking out one by one. Therefore, he left in order to study and counter the threat, and provides Donald and Goofy with a mission to seek out the "Key". To start, they must head to a world called Traverse Town to find a man named Leon. Donald and Goofy, loyal to their king and concerned about his welfare as well as the worlds', agree to take on the mission. Queen Minnie also introduces them to another traveling companion, Jiminy Cricket, who will chronicle their travels in his journal. With the three of them as well as Pluto, they take the Gummi Ship and begin their journey. Donald and Goofy soon arrive in Traverse Town, having gained new, more casual, clothes. They set out in search of Leon and the key, but end up meeting Aerith, a friend of Leon's. She explains to them the situation with the Heartless, the Keyblade, and the Ansem Reports, a document written by "Ansem" that details his findings on the Heartless. However, things take a turn for the worst when Heartless attack the hotel that Donald and the others are in (with Leon, Yuffie and Sora, the Keyblade wielder they have been searching for, in the next room). Donald and Goofy are about to go talk to Leon, but Yuffie dashes out of the room and crushes Donald with the door in her haste. Donald and Goofy arrive in the Third District, where they attempt to fight some Heartless, but are unable to defeat them, and a massive explosion sends them flying through the air and right on top of Sora, where they immediately recognize the Keyblade in his hand. However, before they have a chance to formally introduce themselves, they are attacked by a giant Heartless known as the Guard Armor, starting a fight that they manage to win. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Donald_Duck_KHII.png Donald_Duck_KHDDD.png Donald_Duck_KHIII.png Videos 'Voice Clips' Kingdom Hearts - Donald Duck Voice Clips Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance - Donald Duck Voice Clips Voice Actors *Tony Ansemlo Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Disney Characters Category:Mickey Mouse and Friends Characters Category:Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers Characters